Marcellus
thumb|right|250px|Marcellus Marcellus (Japanese: ハチロウ Hachiro) is a character of the day who appeared in Octillery the Outcast. He lives in Scarlet City on Red Rock Isle. Shortly before the Whirl Cup Competition began, Marcellus approached and , requesting a . He wanted his to evolve into an so he could have a strong Pokémon for the competition. accepted the challenge and pitted her Corsola against Marcellus's Remoraid. She ended up losing, and Marcellus's Remoraid evolved at the battle's end. The next day, after the preliminary qualifying rounds, Ash and the others noticed Marcellus appeared to be quite sad. He revealed that he lost the preliminaries and was now out of the competition. He invited thr group over to his house for dinner. That night, he explained to them the reason why he lost; Marcellus owned a tank full of Remoraid, who were treating his newly-evolved Octillery differently. Marcellus was so upset about this, he couldn't concentrate on the battle. came in and stole all of the Remoraid with their vaccum truck, hoping to establish a fishing park to make money. Octillery left an ink trail, and soon Marcellus and the others confronted the trio at a port and rescued the Remoraid. After saving Octillery from falling, all of the other Remoraid evolved into Octillery themselves. Marcellus was thrilled to see his Octillery happy again, as it was accepted back into its group of friends. He reappeared in a flashback in Dueling Heores. Pokémon that all evolved from which he had collected from different seas. They all reside in a giant aquarium tank inside Marcellus's Scarlet City mansion. The first one that evolved initially appeared as a Remoraid in a battle against , with Marcellus hoping it would evolve for the Whirl Cup. Misty sent out her to battle it. Marcellus commanded Remoraid to use Water Gun, which Corsola countered with , knocking Remoraid back but not knocking it out. Corsola went for a but Remoraid dove underwater, causing Corsola to hit one of the pillars. It seemed like Remoraid was nowhere to be seen, but soon it was spotted on a wave. Marcellus told Remoraid to use another Water Gun and this time it knocked Corsola out. This caused Remoraid to evolve into Octillery. The next day Marcellus approached and , where he revealed that his other unevolved Remoraid were acting strange towards his new Octillery, using their Water Gun to push it away. Later that night, stole the Remoraid and escaped just when Marcellus noticed them, but his Octillery went after them and left a trail. Octillery took on Team Rocket, headbutting them around and it eventaully smashed through the tank continaing all of the stolen Remoraid to free them. The Remoraid went on to free Octillery from the grasp of Team Rocket's crane, and softened its landing with their jets of Water Gun. Afterwards Octillery sent Team Rocket blasting off with an Octazooka attack. All the experience and joint comradery made all of the Remoraid evolve at the same time, and Marcellus's first Octillery and the newly evolved ones became friends again. Octillery's only known move is ; one of them also knows and .}} Trivia * Marcellus's Japanese name and the fact he owns an is a reference to the famous Japanese boxer Taku Hachirou, with "tako" being the Japanese word for octopus. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=佐藤ゆうこ Yūko Satō |en=Amy Birnbaum |pt_br=Figueira Jr. |es_eu=Marisa Marco |pl=Renata Berger}} Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters de:Marcello fr:Marcellus it:Marcellus